The Despondent Epologue of a Hero
by Lucky Lazuli
Summary: The hero has saved the world five years ago. Now the world is saved there is a decline in monsters. Jobless and with no one around he has to find a sunny side to life once more, whether he wants to or not. This is my first story. I hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke one day from a terrible dream or at least I think it was terrible. All I saw was a tree and for some strange reason it felt like I knew the tree. I also heard a voice from the tree or it sounded like the tree was talking in a voice I know I have heard before. I convinced myself that it was just a dream and for awhile I laid there on my bed staring at the roof. Finally, I got up and immediately, I noticed that it didn't look like my room. _A cactus!_ I thought but, I can't take care of a wild animal. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes placing them in my hands. "Good morning" a voice said. Then all at once, I felt like I was home and that all the things I thought I remembered was just dreams. So, I got up and said "good morning Li'l Cactus." Then I walked down the stairs and with nothing but, hunger on my mind I scouted for some food with no avail. So, I went to the chest and opened it. _Dang! I only have 100 lucre in here! I need to go and kill some monsters and get more today but, first for breakfast. _I thought as I pocketed the lucre. I remembered there was a tavern in Domina and for some reason when I thought of the place I didn't want to go. _What could go wrong?_ I thought. _So, Off to Domina _I decided. I was about to leave and I remember I needed to get dressed, it wouldn't be very good to go to town in pajamas. So, I ran upstairs to my dresser and got my crimson hauberk, my blue pants, those comfortable shoes that was under my dresser, my Orihacal sword, and then I grabbed my lucky bandana that matched my hauberk. And so I left without locking the door, no one ever visited me out here in the middle of nowhere. I saw the Sproutling that is always in my front yard, a weird little green thing that sort of looks like an unopened leaf. "Hello Sproutling" I said to it. "Hi, Lucky" it replied. With that I was on my way thinking of nothing but, the food I was going to buy and fill my stomach with. _Mmm… I hope they have bacon._


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived in Domina and I noticed two people talking or should I say one person talking. The other guy was very quiet. The onion looking guy, which I remembered was named Duelle, kept asking questions but, the only question the guy in blue would answer was his name, Elazul. Then he walked inside the tavern leaving Duelle alone, who started to walk away complaining about Elazul. I stood there a second and then remembering how hungry I was I walked to the door of the tavern. When I got there a fat rabbit opened the door and he said to me, "Excuse me, Lucky. I have some business to take care of." So, I walked back till he can get by because I knew I couldn't go around him. _Finally_ I thought when I got in the tavern but, I looked around and only Elazul and Rachel was there. _Oh! I remember why I didn't want to come here, Rachel barely talks and although she's cute. She kind of freaks me out._ So, I sat down at a table and got ready to order, when Elazul sat down on the other end of the table. A moment of silence passed before he asked "Have you seen Pearl lately." The name stuck out in my mind but I couldn't figure out who he was talking about. After a moment, I replied, "no, why?" I couldn't bare to tell him I didn't know who Pearl was or even him for that matter. "She was going over to your house this morning," Elazul said. "Let's look for her," I suggested although I wanted to eat I always helped whoever and whenever I can. So, we decided to go to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

We get to my house and I open the door, "Come on in, Elazul," I said. There was no one in my half living room and half kitchen room so, I opened my door to the study and no one was there. I went upstairs and found only Li'l Cactus sitting in his flower pot. I walked over to him and asked him, "Has Pearl been here, yet?" "Girl in white went to Geo," Li'l Cactus answered. _Girl in white? Pearl!_ I remembered who Pearl was and Elazul too, they were Jumi and my good friends but, that was all I remembered about them. So, I placed my hand gently on Li'l Cactus's sole flower a beautiful orange flower and said, "thanks Li'l Cactus." And with that information I walked downstairs. Elazul was standing next to my fireplace where a fire was burning. "Elazul, Pearl went to Geo," I comfortably said to him because I could tell he was worried. "Alright, you going to Geo," he asked. I replied, "Yea, I will catch up with you later. There is a few things I have to do." With that he nodded and left. I took another look at the fireplace and thought for a minute and as far back as I can remember I have never made a fire and never saw that one fire go out. _Forget the fire. I need to go get Chewy. Wait! I haven't feed my pets yet. _When that thought hit my mind I ran out back and feed my pets and after Chewy, my chocobo which was also my first pet, was done eating I took him with me to Geo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chewy and I walked across Luon Highway to get to Geo. I killed most monsters long ago so, we didn't see any monsters. When we finally reach Geo I walked over to the outdoor parlor hoping to find Pearl. I didn't see Pearl but, I found Elazul and he said, "Pearl was here and the bartender said she left for the School of Magic." The three of us went to the School of Magic. When we arrived I heard my name yelled across the hall when I looked to see two kids was running to me. One little girl with pink hair carrying a broom bigger than her and looked to be taped in the middle of the handle. The other a boy shorter and younger with pink hair and a fraying-pan and ears two sizes too big for him. "Lucky, we missed you," They yelled as they ran up and hugged me. Then I recalled the girl's name was Lisa and the boy's name was Bud. I had beat them in a fight long ago after the School of Magic had kicked them out and I took them in as my apprentices so, long as they promised not to try to take over the world with evil pumpkins again. I had finally talked the professors into letting Lisa and Bud back into the school about two years ago and had seen them very few times since then. "Hey, I've missed you both too. Oh, Have either of you saw Pearl?" I asked. "Yeah, we did she was thinking about something and she asked if we knew where you was," answered Lisa. "After we told her we didn't know and she left without telling us where she was going," added Bud. "You got any ideas, Lucky?" questioned Elazul. "Yea, let's go to Domina and ask Meimei," I suggested. As we was about to leave, Lisa asked, "Lucky, we have a field trip and we was wondering if we could borrow fifteen lucre each?" "Sure, here's twenty-five lucre for each of you so, you two can get something nice while your there." I said as I handed them the money. _A lot has change after that day I saved the world, five years ago_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Elazul and I walked back to Domina and went to the marketplace there. Meimei was still there in her corner she was almost done saving up for her retirement last time I was here. _Last time. Yeah. I needed to find my lucky bandana, ha ha, it was in my Orchard. _That was a few months ago. We walked up and I asked, "Meimei can you help us find Pearl?""Sure but, I need fifty lucre," she replied. So, I dug into my pants pocket and pulled out my last fifty lucre and remembered I still hadn't had a chance to eat but, I handed her the money. It was the right thing to do. Then she started to spin and chant, "Vitamins, carotines, potassium, fiber. Polyphenol! Hmm. It says she is talking to a cactus who knows you very well. I don't understand it." "Don't worry, I do understand it," I assured her. "Well, let's go then," said Elazul. So, we ran to my home again and sure enough she was in my bed room asleep on my bed. "She must have talked herself to sleep, Elazul," I whispered. I went downstairs and thought about the day as I sat at my table. _Ever since I saved the world, there has been every little use for me. I am not good at being a shop clerk unless I am selling lamps to Dudbears, not good at building unless it is a golem and that is expensive, and monster hunting has been bad lately because monsters are all dieing out. This is the closest to a real adventure I have had in a long time. I have been reduced to an errand boy. _"Are you alright?" I heard. "Huh?" I asked. "Are you alright, I said," said Elazul. "Yeah, there isn't much for me to do nowadays, I've been bored here. Chewy is my only friend these days." I replied. "I see," Elazul said. "We all live alone in this world it seems," he added.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucky!" Pearl exclaimed. "Hi, Pearl," I said trying to sound happier. "I got you something for your birthday," she said as she held out her hand and in it was a deep blue leather sheath made from Sky Dragon Scales I figured with gold trim and two Lapis Lazuli stones embedded in the gold trim near the top of the sheath. _I totally forgot today was my birthday. _"Th. Th. Thank you very much," I stuttered out. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Like it? I love it," I replied. Her faced lighted up when I said that and she smiled with a heavenly smile that I never saw before. I remembered _Five years ago she used to blush a lot around me but, back then Elazul was her only friend and her guardian but during those five years I too became a close friend to her._ _The first time I meet her, I feel in love with her beauty and to this day I still am but, I am human and she is a Jumi. We aren't meant to be together._ "Lucky, are you with us?" Pearl asked. "Oh, sorry. The gift is so great I am at a lost for words," I lied. "Well, see if your sword fits," She said with the same smile on her lips that made me fall in love with her. "Okay, here goes," I said as I stood up and drew my sword. Then I sheathed it in the new sheath, _Perfect fit._ "Well," She asked. "Perfect, I couldn't pick a better fitting sheath if I looked in all the shops," I said. "Yeah, it is a magic sheath. Mephianse, Kathinja, and Nunuzac enchanted for me," she stated. "Oh, they wanted me to tell you, thank you for what you did for them five years ago and happy birthday," she added. _Wow, they still remembered what I did for them back then_ I thought. "Hey, I hate to ask this on your birthday but, I was wondering if I could stay here with you while Elazul went traveling?" Pearl asked. Then Elazul continued, "I don't know how long I will be gone. I am going further out to see if there are places past where we have been. I may be gone for months or years and don't want to take Pearl with me. Will you watch her?" Elazul questioned. "Of course," I said wanting to jump for glee but, trying not to make a fool out of myself.


	7. Chapter 7

With that Elazul gave a half grin, he didn't like to smile that much. He walked slowly to the door and looked back at us. "I trust you will take care of her for me like she was your sister and Pearl don't cause Lucky to much trouble while I am gone," he said in his calm tone just like the old days. Then he left, closing the door behind him. Pearl and I just sat at the table for awhile staring at the door. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to the door. When I opened it, the fat rabbit from earlier was standing at my door. _Niccolo!_ I remembered he was a good friend of mine. He owns the mansion at Geo, which he saved someone's life and took their house as compensation. A salesman of all things from the valuable wagon wheel to everyday needed things like paper and pencil as long as you could pay the price, which not many could but, he was good at making deals. The last time I saw him was six months ago, he stopped by while he was traveling from city to city trying to find new merchandise he had grown tired of sitting alone in his mansion. "Hi, Niccolo, come on in," I said. "Thank you, Lucky, I can't be long," he replied as he noticed Pearl. "What is Elazul up to?" "What do you mean," I asked Niccolo. "He left in a hurry like he was looking for Pearl but, if she is with you, where is he going," Niccolo questioned. "He is off to new lands the ones people have been speaking of," I answered. "Flowerlings and Sproutlings made those stories up," Niccolo retorted like he always did. I never understood why he didn't like Sproutlings, as far back as I can remember they never did anything to him. He sat down in my old rocking chair that was his favorite seat because it was the closest to my fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Then, there was another knock and in the open doorway was Larc and Sierra. _The two dragoon siblings, here. Why? _I wondered. "Hey, we stopped by to say happy birthday," Sierra stated. "Yeah, been awhile hasn't it," Larc added. _Almost exactly four years and a half_ I thought. "Yeah, too long," I said. "Come in and sit down, I will be right back I have to do something," I lied to get away. I ran out to the Orichard I had in the western end of my front yard. I don't like big groups the most I ever traveled with was one friend and my pet or golem. I sat down next to Trent, my talking Mana tree. "I hear it's your birthday, here have a diceberry," Trent said as he shook one from a high branch. "Thank you, Trent," I said as I remembered how hungry I was. I began biting into the diceberry and before I knew. It was gone and I was patting my belly and licking my lips. "Lucky!" I heard from my house. I sat there wondering if I really wanted to go back. _Larc, Sierra, and Niccolo. It didn't seem like much reason to go back to me._ "Lucky!" _That was Pearl I forgot she was there. That's good enough reason to go back but, I still felt useless in the world these days and didn't want to be cheered up. _"Go to them," Trent persuaded. "See you later, Trent," I said to him as I got up and ran to the front door still licking my lips. "Oh, there you are. The others told me to tell you they had to leave," Pearl said. I just nodded my head to confirm her. "It is about mid-day I think I will make supper," Pearl said. "I don't have anything you can cook in there," I stated. "That's alright, Niccolo brought you some food as a gift and said he needs to ask for a favor," she reassured me. _Niccolo, you did it again. I have been poor for the last year and a half and had to ration myself. Last time he was here he left me food and I had to pay him back by working for him. I remember it was hard to find some Dragon Skin much less twenty I had to cut wood, pass out flyers, look for treasure, and countless of other things to get all that Dragon Skin. And if I know him, I will be hard at work to pay him back this time too._


	9. Chapter 9

With that we went in and after supper, I decided to find out what Niccolo wanted me to do so, I can get it done and over with it. You can't let him have you in his debt for to long or it will come back to get you. So, I headed to Geo and when I arrived to his mansion he was sitting in a extravagant seat. His two managers was gone I figured they were in another room. "Where's," I started but he interrupted. "I told them to take the day off. I wanted to ask you could you go to this new world with me?" "Sorry, but I have to take care of Pearl," I said. _And I was glad I had to take care of Pearl because I really didn't want to go with him. He is a friend but, truthfully I didn't like him to much he is one of those friends you don't tell your other friends about. _"Hmm, well I am going any way thought I would invite you," Niccolo said trying to make me feel bad but, I knew his tricks. "You know I would go if I could but, Elazul wanted me to personally take care of Pearl for him," I told him trying to make him understand that he wasn't going to get me to go. I would help him but, I couldn't leave Pearl alone, I help anyone and everyone whenever, whatever, and wherever that help is needed. This time I couldn't help though. "I don't know what you see in Pearl, " retorted Niccolo. "What can I say Elazul asked me for my help, I can't just quit in the middle of my job," I said. Niccolo looked at me with a strange look and responded, "No, That's not what I mean. You was turned to stone for shedding a tear for that Pearl. She's a Jumi. She will become the death of you. Heed my words, old friend. Don't grow attached to her." _He seemed to know I was in love with her but, I think it was a coincidence that he said all that. I am already attached to her and I know that it's not good for me. _"Well, I better let you get ready for your trip, good luck my friend," I responded and with one last handshake I left the mansion and began to walk home.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got home, it was very late. I found Pearl upstairs in my bed for a minute all I could do was stand motionless staring at her beautiful long brown hair that was partially covering her face. I silently slipped over to her and pulled the covers up over her arms and as like a thief sneaked out of the room. I sat at the table because my rocking chair was a very squeaky seat and I didn't want to wake her. I sat there till late in the night thinking of how I was going to make money. _Golem building isn't a very popular job field. I could be a blacksmith. Wait, with the decline in monsters there isn't much use for weapons. I guess I have to get a job or we are going to starve. But who needs an extra hand to help with their business? Maybe the tavern, where Rachel works I wonder if they are hiring._ I heard a soft sound. "Huh?" I whispered to myself as I looked at my fire. Li'l Cactus was putting a new log in the fireplace. I watched as he put three logs in before it hit me. _That's why my fire never goes out. He keeps it burning all night and all day. _"Good night," Li'l Cactus said to me then he winked his eye and ran upstairs as quietly as he came down. I didn't even have a chance to say anything to him before he left. _He is a fast runner and always so dang quiet even to me._ I went to the study a place I stayed a lot of nights in the last five years. The covers I brought in there last week was still on the floor where I left them. So, I grabbed one of my books and began to read. My study was barely ever used five years ago but, now it seems I am always there. The floor houses probably a good twenty to thirty closed books and ten to fifteen open ones and my desk is filled with so many books, I am afraid it will break if I put another one on it. I eventually read myself into a deep sound slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

I usually dream of being somewhere I am not ever since the day I started my adventure to save the world. This dream was different for some reason it felt like I was searching for someone. All I could do was run through the twists and turns of the cave never stopping. I was beginning to wear out but, I kept running. Then I heard something from within this illuminance Emerald cavern, I stopped if only for a minute and looked down the four paths ahead of me and started to run down the path the sound came from. Then all of a sudden the hall opened into a giant room I saw a giant enemy. It was indescribable in it's hand was who I was searching for but, I couldn't make out who it was. I just could feel I knew I reached the place I wanted to be. I readied my sword and jumped. Then I awoke, I was sweating hard. I stood up the book on my chest falling to the ground with a loud thump. _I got to go take a walk. Maybe that will calm my nerves. _I thought. Then I remembered _Remember me! Need me! I can provide you with everything. I am love. Find me and walk beside me. Love me and I shall love you too. That was what the Mana Tree told me, _so I shall go to the Mana Tree and ask some questions I silently went outside and I crept to the Orichard I grabbed a Peach Puppy and went started on my way to the Mana Tree. I decided to go through Duma Desert and Lake Kilma to get there. I got half way through Duma Desert when I meet some monsters _ Finally! Something to do! _I ran into the heat of battle against three Skull Beasts. These small undead buffalos were some of the weakest in Duma Desert but, any monster was a welcome to me. I ran up and attacked the closest with a three strike combo and about that time the second Skull Beast charged at me. I evaded and didn't go far. With an uppercut paired with a thrust attack the second Skull Beast was dead. _One to go. _I ran at the third it struck at me with a wild attack but, I was to fast for it and I moonsaulted over it and struck with Dynamite X. After the explosion, it was no more. There was no more monsters on my to the Mana Tree.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood at the bottum of the tree for a moment and I recalled the dream and watched it one last time in the back of my mind my heart raced faster than what it was during the last battle. _At this moment. All I need, all I want is answers. And I know you can answer them for me but, will you. _I slowly made my way up, I didn't really know the way by heart anymore but, I figured as long as I am going up I should be headed in the right way. I reached the top about nine or ten o'clock I guess and sat down right outside the entrance to the shrine and ate my Peach Puppy contently. After I ate, I patted my stoamch, stood, and walked in the shirne. I went to the very top a mystical looking place where I killed the Mana Goddess' evil half. "I need your help Mana Goddess," I stated and paused for a return answer that I didn't get. So, I continued, "I had a dream. I was somewhere I had never been to before. Am I needed there?" Still no answer. "Please help." And again no answer. I remembered her words again. _Hey what if I restated them. _I thought. _Anything is worth a try. _So, I started, "I remembered you. I need your help. I know you can provide me with anything I need. You are love. I found you and I am asking you if I can walk beside you while you shared your wisdom. I love, please help." Then, I heard her voice, a fitting voice for a Goddess, "You will have a reason to go to the land outside where you have been. You have been ignoring the new lands but, your destiny demands you to go and won't be ignored. Do not worry about it, this is all things to come but, not before its time. Go home and forget about this future adventure." With that I took the Goddess' advice and started on my trip home but, I couldn't forget her words _future adventure_.


	13. Chapter 13

I was stopped in Lake Kilma by the mail pelican, a small blue female pelican with a hat that looks like the top of a fire hydrant and I remember long ago when she talked to me I always got the feeling she liked me. _I hoped she was or isn't in love with me. GROSS! Just thinking about it_. _She always seems to make mistakes but, at the same time is always seemingly punctual_. "Letter for you," said Pelican. "Well I got a lot of letters to deliver. Bye, Lucky," "See ya," I replied. I decided to wait for Pelican to fly out of sight before I would read the letter. When I couldn't see her I looked at the letter in my hands. It was made by a type of paper I had never seen before it was folded into three sections with some red glob of wax holding together two of the sections of the paper. I pealed the wax and preceded to throw it on the ground as I attempted to unfold the letter with one hand in vain. Finally getting the wax off my left hand I opened the letter with my hands, it read. 'Dear, Lucky. Tell Pearl I miss her and can't wait to see her again. This new place is not what it is made out to be. I have not seen any monsters and there haven't been any bandits or anything close to action. And between me and you my search for Jumi is not doing any better either. Your friend, Elazul.' With that I ran home as fast as I could and if I had seen any monsters I would have steped all over them getting by nothing could stop me from reaching Pearl with the good news. My only thought was her excited smile and her angel-like voice when she finds out. Suddenly, I was in front of my house I was sweating as bad as a Zombine's rotting flesh stinks. I stood and tried to get my breath. The only thing I could think of was Pearl, I even forgot what the letter said. '_Tell Pearl I miss her and can't wait to see her again.' _I reread to myself and then repeated softly three more times.


	14. Chapter 14

I opened the door. "Hey, Lucky. Where have you been this morning?" Pearl asked with a slight smile. Then I noticed she had seen the letter in my hand. "Something wrong," She tried to ask without sounding worried but she failed at it. "It's from Elazul he said," I started and then forgot so I looked at the open letter and then finished my sentence. "He said he missed you and can't wait to see you." She seemed to almost jump out of her skin when she heard. She had the biggest smile I ever saw on her face. Again I found myself envying Elazul because he was lucky to have a girl like Pearl as a partner. _I hate lucky people. They can fall in… love… with someone that… loves them. The only thing I hate more than lucky people is the word… love… it is just a sad reminder of my life. _"Is Elazul alright," Pearl asked. "Huh, yea. He's fine I was just thinking of something." I quickly said. Pearl with a compassionate tone asked, "About what?" "Nothing much, just about things that have long been dead to a traveler who had to make sacrifice things he wants in order to complete the important goal of saving the only thing he cares about and yet sacrifice it too," I rambled on. "What," Pearl asked confusingly. "Exactly," I said to make to cover up my mistake of saying that out loud. "Sorry but, I have to go, Pearl. I won't be back till late probably," I stated as I walked to the door and opened it. "Lucky." "Yea." "Promise me, you will be careful." Pearl said in her worryingly compassionate way she talked when I always befuddled her. "I don't make promises but, I am ninety nine percent sure I will be back in one piece," I said to her like I always did. _Promise a word that curses the user of it or, at least it always seemed that way. _Then I left and looked back once to wave bye to Pearl who was standing in the doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to go to Domina to hopefully get a job close to home. First, I went and talked to Reverend Nouvelle. He is kind-hearted bird the ends of his feathers on his arms a bright green. He was always reading his bible often not noticing me and today was no different. "Hello, Reverend," I stated softly and calmly to keep from surprising him. He looked up to me and while lowering his book, He replied, "hi, Lucky, it has been awhile since I saw you. Is something wrong?" "Well actually, there is. You see Elazul went to the new land and left me to take care of Pearl. And since Pearl is staying with me right now. I will need a job to buy food. I could get by if it was only me but unless I get a job, we'll starve, so I was wondering if you had anything I can do." "Sorry, Lucky, I don't have anything that needs to be done but, I think that the Amanda and Barrett's Pub has an opening though," he said with a sorrowful sound in his voice. I went to Meimei and when I got there I noticed she seemed to be packing her stuff. "What are you doing," I asked curiously. "Oh, I am retiring I finally got enough to fulfill my dream of retiring and going to Polpota Harbor," she stated happily. "Congrats," I replied with a smile. "Was there something you wanted to ask me," she asked. "I was going to see if I could work for you but never mind." "How about I answer a question for free ask me anything," she kindly suggested. Then she continued, "I know there is got to be a some question you want answered." "Well there is but, I know the answer already." "Ask anyway, you may be surprised, Lucky" "Well, there is someone I like and I was wondering if," I stopped in the middle of my question and decided not to continue it. "I see, vitamins, carotines, potassium, fiber. Polyphenol! Hmm. It says that several will walk upon you yet make a confident and wise desion or you will lose the ones that care for you. I have never heard one like this. Good luck and bye." "See you and thanks Meimei." So, off I went to the tavern against my best wishes with the prediction lingering on my head.


	16. Chapter 16

I waited for about thirty seconds before I asked, "Hey Amanda, can I get a job?" "Of course, Lucky," Amanda replied. "Rachel get Lucky a uniform. I hope it fits you, Lucky," Amanda said pleasantly. She walked out with an uniform and handed to me and then she pointed to a room and said, "Changing room." "Thanks," I said as I walked in and started to change. After I got done changing I looked in the mirror. The hat was a puck yellow beret with an orange stripe going around it, a puck yellow T-shirt with an open orange vest, the same hideous yellow color on the tight short shorts with an orange racing stripes on each side that was four inches above my knees, and the white tennis shoes that looked to be from the 80's with yellow green socks that covered my ankles. _This is the gayest clothes ever! This pub must have a fear of dark clothes. I wish that right now I am dreaming. Please wake up. Wake up. _"Wake up!" "You alright in there," I heard from outside the door in an unfamiliar voice. "Uh, yeah, I am coming out,"I said as I slowly opened the door. "Wow, you look good," Amanda said smiling. I noticed Rachel snickering. I had never saw her smile before much less laugh. The door opened and walked in Rachel's father he pulled Rachel aside and I could tell it was important. "Lucky, can you attend to our costumer?" Amanda asked. _I didn't hear anyone come in how did I miss it? _"Yes" _It's Inspector Boyd, the mouse with a bad attitude and anger issues. _"I didn't know you worked here," said Inspector Boyd. "Just started today," I admitted. "A cold beer for me." "Sure thing," I said as he sat. "You need money huh, here a tip," he said as he drunk the beer I gave him. Nothing happened the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

When I got home the lights were out so, I quitely opened the door and closed it slowly behind me. I went into the study and picked up the first open book I came to. I went back to my living room and sat in the rocking chair by the fire and started reading. Before I knew it, I was waking up. _Huh? What happened? _I looked down in my lap. _Oh! I was reading and must have fell asleep. _I grab the book as I slowly drug my feet to the study and I layed down on my pile of covers on the floor. I just stared at the ceiling untill I finally fell asleep. _Where am I? This place isn't my house. Wait! Is that me? I must be dreaming. It looks like something is moving in the darkness. Why can I see it, but the other me can't? It is going to attack, but who? No, Pearl. Pearl!_ "Ahh," I screamed. I woke up breathless and sweating. _It was just a dream. _I got up and went upstairs silently. I peeked over and saw Pearl sleeping peacefully. I leaned against the wall next to the top of the stairs. _Just a dream. Why me? Why do I have to have these kind of dreams? _I walked back down stairs and sat in my rocking chair. I just watched the fireas I rock in my chair. _What's that noice?_ "Oh, hi Lil' Cactus," I said as he came down the stairs. He ran up to me and bowed to me then proceded to to firewood in the fireplace. After that he bowed again and ran up the stairs as quickly as he came down. "Today is going to be a long day. I can tell," I said quitely.


	18. Chapter 18

I heard a creak from the stairs. _I really need to fix that fifth stair._ "Good morning," I said. "Oh, your already up," Pearl questioned though her yawn. She walked over and sat at the end of the table and layed her head in her arms. "You hungrey," I asked. "No, not yet," she answered quietly. "I got a job, so I won't be here as much as I usually am, you will be alright by yourself won't you," I stated. "You got a job," she questioned. "Yeah, I needed to get one anyway I was just too lazy till now," I explained. "Where," she interregated. I quickly replied, "At Amanda and Barrett's Pub.". "Oh, I didn't know they were hiring," She said in a suprised manner. "Well, I have a little time before I have to go if you want I can make breakfast," I suggested. Then she gently rsponded, "Well , I am getting kind of hungrey." I got up and searched though the food Niccolo had brought. _Here's some eggs... And bacon... Oh! Here is some flour. Everything needed for a good breakfast is here. Niccolo really outdone himself this time. _"How many eggs do u want?" "Two, thank you." I took out two eggs and a pack of back and flour. I stoud over the stove and started the bacon. "How do you like," I started to ask. "Over easy," she answered ahead of time. When the bacon got done I started the gravy and home-made ponbread. Then I started the eggs. Before I knew it was all done and I had fixed her plate. "Aren't you going to eat," she inquiried. "I don't eat till lunch," I assured her. "Well, I got to go to work now, bye," I continued as I went to the door. As I opened the door I felt her arms wrap around me. "Have a good day at work," she stated. "Thank you, I will," I said with the first smile of the day as she let go and I closed the door behind me.


End file.
